


Morning

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, but with feelings, it's fucking porn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: Asking a favor from your boyfriends turns into morning kitchen sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn. With feelings. Originally posted on xreader.tumblr.com

It ached in your bones, how much you loved them. As you looked at them now, it burned even hotter in your chest. You watched them over the lip of your coffee mug; Gabriel was humming to himself as he cooked for the three of you, the smell of eggs making your stomach growl. Jack was still half-asleep, dazedly thumbing through his emails at the table. The light poured in from the tiny window, bathing them in sunshine. Jack’s hair glowed nearly white under the light. Gabriel was outlined like an angel, and your heart hammered. You’d only recently put a name to the way you felt. But god, you’d never been so certain. Love bloomed in your chest, making your heart squeeze. You blinked slowly, biting your mug and grinning. You wanted to tell them, but it made your tongue heavy.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

“Nothin’,” you murmured, still grinning. You took a sip of your coffee and warmth seeped into your stomach. Not only had it been waiting for you on the counter when you’d woken up, but it was made just the way you liked it. “Is it almost ready?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he lifted the pan, opting not to answer. He scraped out three servings. The toaster popped, and you snatched them up. “Shit!” You slapped them down on the plates, shaking your hands out.

“Dumbass, they just finished,” Gabe took your hand and kissed your fingertips.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize,” you quipped good-naturedly. His tongue darted out and licked the skin gently, and you gasped, swatting at him with your other hand. “Gabriel!” He chuckled low in his throat, kissing your head. You stuck your tongue out at him, then slid another piece of bread in the toaster.

“Are you starting already this morning?” Jack muttered, cocking an eyebrow at Gabe. The corner of his lip twitched in a barely contained smile.

“Maybe.” He grinned, taking the two finished plates to the table. He inched around to the other side and kissed Jack’s head. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you.” Gabe took Jack’s ear between his teeth playfully.

“What’s up with you this morning?” Jack laughed, pushing him away. A blush touched his cheeks, and your heart slammed at the sight. You jumped when the toaster popped, and Gabe snorted. You shot him a glare as you put it on your plate and walked over to the table.

“Nothing.” He nearly sang it.

“Nothing, my ass,” you muttered, raising an eyebrow at him. You took a bite of the scrambled eggs and made noise of contentment, smiling at Gabriel. When you swallowed, you crowed, “Babe, I would die for you. These are so good.”

“They’re literally just eggs.”

“Yeah, but  _ still.”  _ You took another bite and hummed. Gabriel laughed behind his palm. The three of you lapsed into a comfortable silence as you ate. Jack continued to scroll through his emails, occasionally showing one to Gabe who would nod or typing out a quick response. You vehemently avoided checking your own inbox, instead focusing on your meal. You knew there had to be at least fifteen emails waiting for you. They could wait.

“Ana needs you to help train recruits this afternoon,” Jack murmured quietly, glancing up at you. You groaned, tossing your head back.

“Goddammit.” You sighed, running your hand through your hair. “These are the ones that are really shitty, aren’t they?” Jack nodded, and you whined. “Gabe, make Jesse do it.”

“She asked for you, querida.” His voice dripped with that false sweetness. Not a hint of pity anywhere. An idea sparkled in your mind.

“Please?” You stood up and strutted over, pouting at him. He kept eating. You took the fork out of his hand and set it aside. He looked up at you as you tossed your leg over him and sat in his lap. “Please, Gabriel?” You slid your arms around his shoulders. “Jesse’s still on medical suspension from the last mission....” You rolled your hips slightly, dropping your head to his neck and kissing his pulse. “It’ll give him something to do….” He hummed when you pressed an open mouth to his jaw. “Honey….” He shuddered visibly at the name.

“You’re not playing very fair.” His voice was raspy. “Ana asked for you.” You dragged your teeth back down his neck and his breath hitched. “Goddammit.  _ Cariño _ .” The threat was gone, and you grinned. Got him.

“Please?” You leaned back, giving him those big doe eyes you knew he couldn’t resist.

He exhaled heavily. “Fine.” He peeked over your shoulder. “Email her and tell her I’ll send Jesse to help.” You shot a grin at Jack who was smirking and shaking his head.

“Weak, Gabe,” he teased, tapping out the email.

“You try saying no to this little devil.” He lifted a hand and turned you back to him, catching your lips in a slow kiss. You smiled against him. His tongue darted out and teased your lips. You opened for him, wiggling your hips to tease him.

“At the table, you two?”

You pulled away, pupils already blown and lips swollen. You twisted to look at Jack, levelling with him. “How about the counter instead?”

His blush returned to his cheekbones, and you grinned again. Gabriel put one warm hand between your shoulder blades and the other arm around you waist. He stood, taking you with him and you twined your legs around his waist. He kissed your neck, backing you over a clean section of the counter.

“Wait, really?” you breathed, head falling to the side as he sucked a hickey into your neck.

“It was your idea,” he growled. Hands appeared on his chest, and you saw Jack kissing along Gabe’s shoulder.

“Fuck, how--”

“We’ll figure something out,” Jack muttered, lifting his shirt over his head. You made quick work of your own shirt, Gabe gently squeezing your chest. His hands were rough, and the friction against your nipples was delicious. Your head bumped against the cabinets as you leaned back, sighing quietly. Gabe’s mouth moved over your neck, sucking another hickey into the skin before dipping to your chest. His tongue teased your nipples, and you scrabbled against the counter before latching onto his shoulders. It wasn’t much, just enough to work you up, and he knew that. Gabe’s breath was hot on your skin as he gasped. You looked down and saw Jack palming him through his boxers. The sight sent a shiver straight down your spine.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jack murmured in Gabe’s ear, pulling another gasp from him. You reached down, bumping your hand against Jack’s as you teased his cock, kissing Gabe’s jaw.

“So damn pretty like this,” you agreed in a whisper. “Even prettier if you came in my mouth.”

Gabe shuddered, dick twitching his boxers. “Fucking  _ hell _ , cariño.” You grinned, thumbing the head of his cock through the fabric while Jack worked him slowly.

“What’s the matter, honey?” you purred, leaning back to look at him. His eyes were glazed. “Can’t handle the heat?”

He shifted forward suddenly, spreading your legs with his hips. Your breath hitched, and he grinned. His hand slid up your thigh, teasing your slit through your shorts. You shivered, reaching forward to wrap your arms around him. He kissed you, tongue sliding over your lips as he continued to slowly rub you through your bottoms. Gabe moved his hand away, stroking your thigh. He hiked your shorts up and pushed them off to the side.

“No panties?” He murmured, voice low. “Naughty.” Heat pooled in your belly at those words. He slid his fingers against your slick opening, drawing a soft moan from you. Jack made a noise at the sound. You knew he liked to hear you. Gabe rubbed your clit slowly, and at that you moaned louder.

“Get them off,” you hissed, raising your hips. He snatched your shorts off, fingers immediately returning to your clit. He rubbed you slowly, sucking another hickey into your neck. You rolled your hips, desperate for more friction. “Please. Please.” Jack was grinding against Gabriel, huffing quietly. He stilled, making a low noise in Gabe’s ear.

Gabe seemed to understand, and he removed his hand. He stepped away, pulling your arms from around him. You hardly had time to whine before Jack was filling the space. You dragged him against you, kissing him hungrily. His tongue teased your lips, and his hand dipped down between your legs. You were aching, but you didn’t want to rush either of them. He rubbed your clit just as slowly, but he gave you slightly more pressure, earning a whimper. You were dripping with need.

“Jackie, cariño,” Gabe hummed. There was a look in his eye you recognized. Jack must have heard the shift in his tone. He stilled. “Eat.”

The command alone made you gasp, and Jack was on his knees in a heartbeat. He breath was hot against your pussy, and you squirmed. He kissed up your thighs, licking a stripe up your slit before closing his lips around your clit. He flicked his tongue against you, finger dipping into your entrance slowly.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Jack,” you called, throwing your head back. You tangled your fingers in his golden hair. He sucked on your clit, crooking his finger. “Ah! Jack, god, honey.” He moaned against you. Your chest heaved. He slid off you for a fraction of a moment.

“Come for me.”

His tongue went back to work and his finger curled up, hitting that fucking spot again. “Faster,” you breathed. He obeyed. You came, head hitting the cabinets as you moaned. He stood up, watching you come down from your high. Gabriel snatched his wrist, sucking his finger before dragging him into a kiss. You watched them while you struggled for air, sweat slicking your skin.

“Goddamn,” Gabriel growled, stroking Jack through his boxers. “Gonna fuck you both into the fucking ground.” You gasped at that, heat already building again.

“Mm, I believe I still have a promise to keep,” you sang, sliding off the counter. Your knees wobbled slightly, but you stood your ground. You patted where you’d been sitting. “Up, Gabe.”

He tilted his head at you, but he did as he was told. You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them over his hips and letting them fall the rest of the way. You wrapped a hand around his cock, working him slowly as you watched his face. “I want to see how pretty you are when you cum in my mouth, remember?”

Gabriel inhaled sharply through his nose, eyes fluttering closed. “Keep talking. Please.”

You grinned, pressing closer to him. “You know I love when you choke me. When you grab my hair and push me down.” He gritted his teeth, head falling back slightly. “I love choking on your pretty cock.” His dick twitched, and he moaned. You dropped your head and licked the bead of precum, earning a growl. You took the head between your lips, lapping at it slowly before sliding down farther. He was swearing, thighs shaking. You took him until he hit the back of your throat. You made a show of gagging slightly and drooling.

“Holy fuck, querida,” he breathed, rolling his hips and bumping the back of your throat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You sucked slowly, letting him fuck into your throat gently. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and you loved it. You rolled your tongue against him while he thrust up into your mouth. His thighs were shaking. “Gonna--” He shouted, folding in on himself. You steadied yourself and worked him through his orgasm, cum spilling into your throat. You swallowed slowly, tears running down your face. You lifted up slowly, sniffling once you were up. You grinned, and Gabriel wiped your face.

“Cariño, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he murmured, worry etched on his face.

“It’s okay, baby,” you rasped, grinning. “Told you I liked it.”

Gabe smiled, running his hands through your hair. You pulled him into a kiss, lips parting slowly. He hummed, hands falling to your hips. You could hear Jack shifting behind you, a soft noise as his underwear fell to the floor. He pressed kisses along your neck, one hand sliding down your front. His fingers slid over your clit, stroking slowly. You were still sensitive, and your hips jerked at the contact. He slowed down, nipping at your skin. Gabriel pulled back and watched you with half-lidded eyes. You met his gaze, and he smiled. Love pooled in the pit of your belly, and you grinned at him. It turned to a gasp when Jack pressed harder against your clit. You rolled against him.

“Fuck me already, Christ,” you whined, folding forward at the pressure.

Jack laughed against your shoulder, “Yes, Captain.” The head of his cock slid against your slick opening. He pressed into you and you shouted, throwing your head back. He bottomed out and your legs were shaking. Gabe’s dick twitched, already getting hard again.

“All that shit they put in you two  _ is  _ good for something,” you breathed.

Gabe laughed and tossed his head back. It thumped loudly against the cabinets. “Ouch! Goddammit.”

Jack dropped his head against your shoulder and laughed. You giggled uncontrollably, kissing Gabe’s cheek as an apology. You wrapped your hand around Gabe’s cock and stroked him slowly. He growled, turning his head to catch your lips in a kiss. You gasped into his mouth when Jack snapped his hips into you. Gabe slid his tongue in your mouth, hands coming up to your face. One hand gripped your hair and tugged you closer. His kiss was bruising and you loved it. Jack fucked into you hard; you grabbed Gabriel’s thigh with your free hand to steady yourself, nails digging into the skin. He moaned, and you squeezed his dick before stroking him faster. He broke from your lips, breathing shallow against your skin. You leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut as Jack fucked you to a new orgasm.

“Jack.” You breathed it against Gabriel’s skin, and he shuddered. “Fuck, harder.”

He thrust deeper into you, shifting his hips. You squeaked unceremoniously, but it hit the spot you wanted.  _ “There.”  _ He moaned at the sound of your voice. You clawed at Gabe’s thigh as Jack slammed into you again. You whined high and loud. Thrust after thrust stroked your aching walls, until you came. You cried out, and you tightened around him. Jack called your name as he spilled into you, fucking through your orgasm. You continued to work Gabe’s cock until he finally thrust up into your hand and came across your chest. There was a moment of stillness as you all climbed down from your highs. Sweat shone across Gabe’s chest.

Jack kissed the top of your head. “Do you want to shower?” he murmured, arms wrapping around your middle.

You nodded, sinking into him. Gabriel slid down from the counter, placing his hands on either side of your face. He kissed you slowly and gently, and you smiled against his lips. When he pulled away, you hummed before murmuring, “I love you.” You heart beat furiously in your chest, but you smiled nonetheless.

Jack rained kisses along your shoulder. “I love you too.”

Gabriel nuzzled your cheek. “Love you, too, sweetheart.” He was beaming. “Love you so fucking much.” He lifted his eyes and looked at Jack. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He leaned over your shoulder and caught Gabe in a slow kiss. You practically glowed, bumping your nose against Jack’s cheek and Gabe’s jaw.

“C’mon, cariño,” Gabe murmured. “Let’s clean up. We’ve got meetings today.”

You made a noise of understanding, eyes hooded in contentment. “We need to bleach the counter.”

The two of them laughed, and you grinned, eyes lighting up. Yeah. You loved them.


End file.
